


Juniper

by Byacolate



Series: From the Honeycomb [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fishing, Gen, Hearthfire DLC, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byacolate/pseuds/Byacolate
Summary: There's a mammoth in the lake. Probably.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired entirely from Runa's line in the Hearthfire DLC: "Papa said we could go fishing! With my help, I'm sure he'll catch something this time!"

“You’re pretty bad at this, huh?”

 

Farkas makes a face when she says so, glances over at all her catches laid out on the flat fishing stone. The space beside him is noticeably bare.

 

“Maybe,” he allows, squatting on the sun-warm rock beside her. He probably thinks he’s being subtle when he clears his throat and looks at her sideways. “Don’t tell your mother?”

 

“No promises!”

 

He sighs at her cheer, a sure mark of defeat. Runa kicks her feet out over the edge of their rock, watching her line. She considers telling him she prayed for divine intervention before they set out this morning. Farkas clearly doesn’t pray enough.

 

There’s a tug on her line that takes her attention just as she’s about to show him some mercy, and Runa grips her pole. “Oh!” she cries when it’s wrenched from her grasp.

 

Whatever she’s caught, it’s very strong, and very fast.

 

But maybe not as strong or fast as Farkas, who makes a noise and grabs at the pole before it flies into the lake, jerking it back.

 

Or... maybe they’re both precisely the same sort of strong and fast, because the line goes taut and then more taut and then it just sort of... snaps.

 

“Papa!” Runa calls, scrambling over to Farkas when he tumbles backward off the rock.

 

He stares up at the sky for a long moment, winded and dazed, his knees sprawled over the fishing rock. Runa slips off the tall stone and crouches down beside him. “Papa?”

 

His eyes dart back to her and he holds out her pole and ruined line. “Oh, Papa," she sighs. "You couldn’t even catch a fish that _I_ caught.” She does feel bad though, and pats his arm. But that’s a little muddy now, so she wipes her hand off on his jerkin. “That’s okay. You tried your best. I won’t even tell Mama that you fell.”

 

“She’ll know,” he groans, sitting up. “She always knows.” There’s at least a handful of grass stuck in his hair. Runa eyes him sympathetically.

 

“I won’t tell her _how_.”

 

He grunts, bobbing his head. She thinks that means he understands. “I’ll take it. Help me up, kid.”

 

“I’m not half as strong as you yet,” she complains, but takes one of his hands in both of hers and pulls with all her might. She knows he’s probably humoring her when he tousles her hair and thanks her for the effort. “You’re welcome! You’re really heavy, and pretty dirty, and my line is kind of ruined now.”

 

Farkas takes in all of her wisdom and nods. “Ready to head back for lunch?”

 

“Yes, please!”

 

Farkas gathers her fish in a basket to carry home, and Runa knows he won’t try to hog her glory for himself. Not even to impress Mama. He takes her pole and his own under his arm and lifts the basket, nudging her up the hill. “You did pretty well for your first time. Your mother will be impressed with the catch.”

 

“Thanks, Papa! Oh, and you’ve got some grass in your hair. A lot of grass. And a juniper branch.”

 

With a grunt, he digs his free hand in his hair and shakes most of it loose. She protests, loudly, when much of it lands on her. Runa doesn't think he's done it on purpose, though.

 

He’s a good papa, really  Even if he is bad at fishing. And balance. And hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Inquire about fic requests [here!](http://wardencommando.tumblr.com/ask)  
> Tumblr: [wardencommando](http://wardencommando.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
